


The Mechanics of a First Kiss

by jjonesin4



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mechanic Betty Cooper, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Teen Romance, They go to different schools, betty calls him out, diner regular jughead, diner waitress betty, rated teen because jughead pops a boner, sweet pea likes to make sexual jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjonesin4/pseuds/jjonesin4
Summary: Thank you for your interest in my submission to the first Bughead Fest!The Prompt: Betty teaches Jughead about motorcycle repairAge Bracket: High School
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Sweet Pea, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea
Comments: 32
Kudos: 108
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Bughead Fest Collection





	The Mechanics of a First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lifeandothercomplexities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeandothercomplexities/gifts), [SunlitGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitGarden/gifts).



Betty Cooper is making a fresh pot of coffee behind the counter at Pop’s Diner, swaying her hips and humming to the dreamy Motown song playing from the jukebox. It’s her favorite time of the evening shift, just between the dinner rush and the late night crowd. There’s no customers or other servers, so she can dance around the diner in her yellow, retro waitress uniform as she tidies up in preparation for the shift change. 

  
  


She thinks about how great of a summer job it is as she checks the salt and pepper shakers, even if she has to scrub the grease smell out of her golden hair every night. It might not look as good on her college applications as working at her family’s newspaper, but it has the benefits of pretty generous tips for a sixteen-year-old and space from her overbearing mother. 

  
  


Her quiet bubble is burst when the bell rings harshly and the door swings open violently. An extremely frustrated Jughead Jones stomps his heavy boots to the back booth where he throws his body into the well-worn vinyl. He shimmies out of his thick, leather Serpent’s jacket and throws it towards the wall side of the booth seat with a huff, leaving him in his white tank top and faded black jeans. He throws his head back until it almost hits the neon sign behind him and runs his hands over his face in exasperation. 

  
  


Betty takes in the scene of the teenage gang leader throwing a full-blown tantrum in front of her. Jughead is one of the few regular customers from Southside High and Betty hates to admit that she has a raging crush on the broody boy. She has to remind herself to breathe as she watches the muscles of his forearms tense. 

  
  


His knit hat with the pointed edges starts to slip off his thick, black hair without him noticing. Before her brain can catch up to her actions, Betty quickly makes her way to the booth and catches the beanie before it can hit the newly swept floor. 

  
  


The movement seems to shake Jughead out of his toddler-esq fit. 

  
  


“Oh...um, thanks, Betts,” Jughead stutters out. 

  
  


“No problem,” Betty responds, eyeing him cautiously as she smooths the hat on the table in front of him. She scurries away behind the counter and Jughead curses under his breath for making an ass of himself in front of the beautiful waitress from the north side of the tracks. 

  
  


Betty comes back with a steaming mug of fresh, black coffee and places it right under his nose. “I’m guessing you might need this before you tell me what’s got you so upset,” Betty says with a cute bite to the side of her bottom lip. 

  
  


“You’re an angel, Betts,” Jughead gushes as he takes a steadying sniff of Pop’s special blend of dark roast. “Seriously, how do you hide your wings?”

  
  


Betty rolls her eyes as a blush flushes from the top of her uniform to the apples of her cheeks. The obvious effect he has on her takes Jughead’s mind off of his horrible luck for a second. 

  
  


He takes a slow sip of the steaming hot coffee and moans into the standard-issue, ivory mug. Betty lets out a giggle at his over-the-top display of affection towards his favorite beverage. 

  
  


“Better?” Betty asks with a quirk of her eyebrow.

  
  


Jughead holds up one finger as he uses the other hand to bring the mug back to his mouth for another fortifying drink, making Betty shake her head at his silliness. 

  
  


“Ok, now I’m a little better,” Jughead says with a smirk as he puts his half full mug down on the slightly damp table. 

  
  


To his surprise, Betty slides into the seat opposite him. She’s so close that he can see the flecks of gold in her mesmerizing, green eyes. She places her elbow on the table and leans her head into her hand to fix him with a waiting look. 

  
  


“So,” she says, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

  
  


“So?” Jughead questions back, distracted by the way her cleavage peeks out from the V neck of her uniform. 

  
  


“So do you want to tell me about that dramatic entrance or is that information classified?” Betty asks with a teasing hint in her voice. 

“Oh, Betts, I could never keep anything from you,” Jughead responds flirtatiously. 

  
  


Betty shakes her head so that her ponytail swishes back and forth and she leans forward to push his shoulder playfully. 

  
  


“You wound me,” Jughead jokes as he rubs his shoulder, skin tingling from her touch. 

  
  


She raises her eyebrows again and looks at him in invitation for him to explain his earlier behavior.

  
  


Jughead huffs out a big breath and runs his long fingers through his unruly hair. “My bike is making a stupid noise and I pulled in here as smoke started coming out of someplace I KNOW smoke shouldn’t come out of.”

  
  


“I know my way around an engine,” Betty says, looking out the window at the lone motorcycle in the parking lot. “What kind of sound was it?”

  
  


Jughead feels like this is a trap, but in case it isn’t he clears his throat and tries to replicate the noise to the best of his ability. “Rhhhhgg RUM RUM uhhhhh.”

  
  


Betty stifles a smile and says, “I’m going to need to hear that one more time.”

  
  


Jughead levels her with a warning glare but does it again, “Rhhhhgg RUM RUM uhhhhh.”

  
  


Betty lets out a belly laugh as he finishes up his closest interpretation of the concerning sound. He tosses his hat at her as she’s doubled over.

  
  


“I should have known not to trust a Northsider,” Jughead teases. 

  
  


“I sure wouldn’t,” Betty says, righting herself so that she’s once again looking at his piercing blue eyes. “How about I make it up to you? My shift ends in about 20 minutes. I will bring you a burger and fries, on the house, and then I will take a look at her,” Betty offers sweetly. 

“You had me at burger, Betts,” Jughead responds with his crooked smirk. 

  
  


Betty walks behind the counter to place Jughead’s order and finishes rolling the last of the silverware in the thick, paper napkins. 

  
  


“Order up,” Pops calls from the kitchen and Betty goes to fetch the double decker burger and piping hot fries. She delivers the plate to Jughead and he’s not sure if his mouth is watering because of the food or the waitress as he chomps down on a starchy fry. 

  
  


Betty goes out the kitchen door to her car to grab her flashlight and the tool box she keeps in the trunk for emergencies as Jughead finishes his dinner. She makes her way back to Jughead’s booth just as he’s swiping his last fry in the burger grease leftover on his plate. His eyes pop open as he finishes that final, perfect bite and he almost chokes on a laugh at the sight of the small blonde in her Pop’s uniform, a flashlight under her arm, and both hands clutching what looks like a heavy, metal, box. 

  
  


“What is so funny,” she asks flustered.

  
  


“I’m sorry, Betts, it’s just that you’re so cute with that giant tool box,” Jughead says as he makes his way out of the booth with his jacket and beanie in hand. “I mean, come on, it’s pink,” he adds with a laugh. 

  
  


“And it sparkles,” she says as she shoves it into his arms. “Just for that, you can carry it out to your motorcycle and then back to my car when we’re done.”

They make their way to the bike and Betty hands Jughead the flashlight to hold as she starts checking things out. He hopes that he’s shining it where she needs the light while trying to fight the impulse to reach out and twirl his fingers through the soft curls of her ponytail. 

  
  


She grabs a wrench from the monstrosity sitting by her feet and starts to tighten something Jughead would never think to look at. She’s so cute with her tongue just sticking out of the side of her mouth in concentration. 

  
  


Betty hops on his motorcycle, still in her little, yellow, uniform dress, turns on the ignition, starts the engine, and, in one fluid motion, kicks down on the gear and pulls the throttle. It comes to life with a visceral roar and Jughead has to drop the flashlight to adjust his pants. It is, without question, the hottest thing he has ever seen. 

  
  


Betty turns the bike off again and tosses the keys to Jughead, who is still staring with his mouth agape. He has just enough awareness of his surroundings to catch the keys with his left hand and close his mouth. 

  
  


“She needs some work, but you should be able to get home or the nearest shop,” Betty says, wiping her hands with a rag, presumably from the tool box. Jughead thinks it’s like Mary Poppins’ bag, but keeps that to himself. 

  
  


Jughead clears his throat after a second of staring at her lips. “Would you be willing to teach me?”

  
  


Betty raises her eyebrow in response as she gives him an appraising look. “I don’t know if you’d be up for it,” she says as she brings her hands to her hips. “It’s hard work.”

  
  


“I can do hard,” Jughead blurts out. “I mean, I can _work_ hard. I’m a good student, honest.”

  
  


Betty smirks at his slip. “Fine, Mr. Studious, I have the next couple days off. Let’s say tomorrow at noon. Text me an address.”

  
  


“I don’t have your number,” Jughead says, scrambling through his pockets to find his phone. 

  
  


“Let me see your phone,” Betty responds, moving towards him. She programs herself into his phone as “Betts” with a burger and blue heart emoji and texts herself. 

  
  


“Now you do,” she says as she slips the phone into the inside pocket of his jacket. “See you tomorrow, Juggie.”

  
  


“Night, Betts,” Jughead manages to squeak out as she takes off toward her car, arms full of pink metal. 

  
  


* * *

Betty grunts as she makes her way up the somewhat steep walkway into Southside Motorcycle and Auto with her substantial tool box and heavy book bag. The sun is beating down hot on the concrete and she can see the fans running just past the open garage doors, indicating that there is no hope of air conditioning to cut through the humidity of this cloudless day in July. She’s thankful for the red bandana secured on her head to keep the sweat out of her eyes and any flyaways from her already wilting ponytail under control. 

  
  


Jughead spots the little blonde in her overalls and bandana almost swallowed up by her massive tool box and full back pack walking towards the garage. It only takes a few seconds of staring before he jogs down to meet her.

  
  


“Hi, Betts,” Jughead says with a smile as he scoops up the tool box with both arms. “Thank you so much for last night and coming out today. Obviously, I’m in desperate need of your expertise.”

  
  


“Does this make me prince charming and you the damsel in distress?” Betty teases. 

  
  


“You can save me any day, your highness,” Jughead jokes back. 

  
  


Betty starts unloading the books onto the rickety stool as Jughead places her tool box on the nearby work bench and looks around nervously. “Before we get started, I should warn you about Sw-”

  
  


“What the hell is this?” a tall Serpent about their age with a snake tattoo on his neck interrupts, sounding almost insulted.

  
  


“Hello to you too, Sweet Pea,” Jughead says sarcastically. “Since you asked so nicely, Betty here is teaching me the basics.” Betty gives a small wave in Sweet Pea’s direction at the pseudo- introduction. 

  
  


“It’s about time you learn the basics, Jones,” Sweet Pea chuckles. “Blondie, feel free to come find me when you’re ready for an advanced lesson,” he says with a wink.

  
  


“You’re such an asshole, Sweets,” Jughead scolds with a shake of his head. “Betty was nice enough to offer to help me learn about my bike so I don’t have to bug you everytime it makes a weird noise.”

  
  


“Wait...let me get this straight. You’re telling me that you’re taking instructions from Mechanic Barbie over here? She has a pink tool box,” Sweet Pea scoffs. 

  
  


“And it sparkles,” Betty adds sassily as she folds her arms in front of her chest. 

  
  


“Baby, I don’t doubt for a second that your pink box sparkles,” Sweet Pea says, reveling in his clever innuendo.

  
  


“Keep your dipstick in your pants...Pea, was it?” Betty snaps playfully with a glance to his groin area. Sweet Pea laughs and thrusts his pelvis just a little at the attention. Jughead leans against the wall, enjoying watching this gorgeous spitfire put his jerk of a best friend in his place.

  
  


“What are the books for?” Sweet Pea asks with a nod to the towering stack on the nearby stool. 

  
  


“This material will reinforce everything we go over in person, and then some,” Betty says with a shrug. 

  
  


“You can’t learn about bikes from BOOKS,” Sweet Pea booms as he towers over the petite blonde, “it’s all about feel, Princess.”

  
  


“Oh, Tiny Pea, don’t be intimidated just because your friend is literate,” Betty quips looking up to meet Sweet Pea’s glare, standing her ground. 

  
  


Sweet Pea stands over her for a few more seconds and then flashes a toothy grin. “Watch out for this one, Jones. She’s a real spark plug,” Sweet Pea says with a chuckle as he makes his way back to his work station.

  
  


Once they are alone again Jughead starts thumbing through _Motorcycle Electrical Techbook_ and says, “Sorry about Sweet Pea. He likes to test the limits with new people. I tried to warn you, but he beat me to it.”

  
  


“It’s really no problem,” Betty says as she runs a hand over the frame of his bike. “I will gladly take any opportunity to verbally spar with big, bad snakes.” 

  
  


Jughead sees the glint of mischief in her eyes and he knows he’s a total goner. “For what it’s worth, you passed his test,” he says with a smirk as he puts the book down and makes his way towards her. 

  
  


Betty looks up at him and smiles. “Now let’s see if you can pass mine,” she flirts with a bat of her eyelashes. 

  
  


Jughead decides to take a risk and lean into his bike to cage Betty between his arms and whispers, “I’m all yours, teach.” 

  
  


Betty goes up on her tiptoes to nuzzle her nose with his and Jughead’s heart feels like it might beat out of his chest. The air feels thick as he moves his hands to cradle her adorable face. Betty’s breath catches in her throat and she closes the gap between their lips into an amazing first kiss. Jughead pushes his lips harder into hers to keep the connection as long as possible before she moves her head back slightly. 

  
  


They both flutter their eyes open and Betty bites down on her lower lip. Jughead can’t help but crash his lips back into hers in a deeper kiss. He forgets where they are when he hears her moan softly into him. 

  
  


A horn beeps in Sweet Pea’s station, making Betty and Jughead jump apart in surprise. Jughead flips Sweet Pea off quickly without taking his eyes off of Betty. 

  
  


“So, do I pass your test?” Jughead asks, trying to hide his nervousness. 

  
  


Betty smiles as she bites down on her lower lip and loops her fingers through his front belt loop to pull his body into hers. “I think you could use more practice,” she purrs as she tilts her head up, ready for another kiss. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to the organizers for the Bughead Fest for sending the prompt and age bracket. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and feelings! I LOVE comments, kudos, and reblogs <3 <3
> 
> As always, this is un-betaed because I procrastinate until I NEED to post leaving no time for anyone to look over the words I spew onto the screen. I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Tumbl with me: jjonesin4


End file.
